


One Autumn Day, Three Years Later

by November_Leaving



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, I think RAs are only an American concept but roll with it., M/M, Past Love, RA are residential advisors, Reunion, they got history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Leaving/pseuds/November_Leaving
Summary: He hated the man. He loved him so much. The three years that had elapsed had never erased that feeling of elation. It was a wonder that he could function back then but it was something he had to do. Being with Draco was too hard. It was that plain. But It was never that simple.





	One Autumn Day, Three Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what made me search for these but I was able to find old Harry Potter one-shots I wrote some time between 2002 and 2004. Geez! I kept things so vague. I used to post challenges frequently. Hm, maybe I should try again. Anyway, I'll post a few in the upcoming days.

Muggle British History was much more fascinating than Professor Binns' class ever was – wands down – in Ron's opinion. His decision to go to Muggle university after his graduation a few years back was the best judgement call he had ever made. This decision was tough to make but, in the long run, proved to be the best situation possible.

Class had let out an hour ago and Ron had headed back to his dorm that he shared with no one at all. That was the beauty of being an R.A. here. That was the beauty of the concept all together. His father had said that Muggles were resourceful but until now, Ron had thought his father was making statements based on a less-than-healthy obsession with the other group of people. But this Residential Adviser thing and no roommate option was brilliant!

School had just started last month; Halloween was coming around the corner and fond memories from school tagged along. During each and every holiday season, Ron's nostalgia would rear its ugly head and he'd sigh for home and magic and his friends. He, begrudgingly, would finding himself wanting for a certain Slytherin to mock or fight. Those days were over, however. There was no red and gold; there were no studying underclassmen with robes tossed over the back of their chairs, no Quidditch…not a single thing that connected him to his wizarding past or _him_.

Draco Malfoy.

That simple name sent chills throughout Ron's body. He hated the man. He loved him so much. The three years that had elapsed had never erased that feeling of elation. It was a wonder that he could function back then but it was something he had to do. Being with Draco was too hard. It was that plain. But It was never that simple. Ron's leaving day was, and will forever be, burned in his mind, especially in his heart. Those pleading eyes begging him to stay. Those silky golden strands plastered to his forehead, blood staining them but just a little. That bed was too big to hold the fragile young man.

He had to leave.

Ron flipped through his textbook idly, knowing he was to read a section some hundred pages (and years) back. Though, as Halloween, and subsequently their supposed four-year anniversary, came closer and closer, Ron knew he was going to sink into a mood.

Only one thing could settle it. Crossing over the Muggle London boundary into Wizarding territory would have to brighten his day. Visiting Hermione would be lovely while he could just as easily check in on Harry and his little nephew. He still didn't understand what his sister saw in Harry but Ron rarely went for brunettes.

On this rare, warm autumn day, Ron decided to trek to familiar ground. If he went to the outer limits of the wizarding community, he could get away with wearing his Muggle standards. They were much more comfortable than his old Hogwarts uniform anyway. Not wasting anytime, Ron locked up his room, leaving a note on his dry-erase board to any complaining residents stating that he'd be back in a few hours and to just scribble a message.

As soon as he was out in the environment, seeing the steady change of Muggle clothing to wizard robes, Ron calmed somewhat. He entered a park and wrapped his scarf around him properly. He wandered aimlessly around, taking note of changing leaves placed against the backdrop of sharp blue skies and crisp green grass.

"I love autumn." He whispered aloud to the trees and himself.

"It was always my favorite."

That voice. That soothing, irritating, frightening voice that caused him to melt so quickly into its owner's arms.

Turning around slowly, he braced himself for the inevitable.

There was Draco Malfoy, right in front of him. The early bane of his existence and the later lover of his soul. He was donned in nothing but the best in wizard attire. He looked so regal and older and not so small.

"I know." Ron couldn't look him in the eye. It was too painful to know that he could still gaze into them, love their shifting color and moods. That pale, smooth face showed nothing. No emotions; no hurt; no regret. And for that, Ron was proud of his decision to leave Draco behind.

It was for the best.

"Weasley."

"Draco."

Awkward silence on Ron's part. He fidgeted slightly.

"You can calm down. I won't bite you."

And just like that, Ron could clearly remember having Draco tenderly bite at his shoulder during their first time together.

"Um, sure. You know you don't have to stand there. You don't have to do me any favors."

"Why would I? You don't deserve any. Myself, perhaps. But you," he smirked, "never. You're standing in from of me…in my way." Draco shifted to his other foot. God, he missed that bastard.

Ron sidestepped out of Draco's way. "Sorry." He muttered, eyes downcast. Any hope of salvaging this week was forgone.

However, once he was out of Draco's way, he noted that he hadn't moved. "Oh," he mumbled, realizing that Draco wanted his time to speak. "Go ahead."

"What are you talking about?"

"Say it. Just say it and get it over with. You deserve to yell and scream and kick and punch me. So get started." Ron wished that he wouldn't. He wanted to be back with Draco…on one condition.

"Why would I yell at you? You are a coward. We both know that. You ran away from the one thing that could give you stability. You ran from yourself, once again. I refuse to chase after anyone, let alone some scared boy afraid to be with another boy." Spoke Draco, calmly.

That was low…but not for Malfoy. "I didn't run from you or myself."

"What do you call running out on me when I needed you? For once, it was you who needed to be the stronger one. I was hurt and you left me. You used me."

"No I didn't."

"I just saved Potter's hide once again and you left."

The air was slowly being let out of Ron and pain wadded itself in his throat. "You could have died."

"All the more reason for you to stay. But you didn't."

"Why should I?"

"I could have died all for you and your friend."

"Exactly! You almost died because of me. I couldn't stand the thought of you dead. You were in danger. I distracted you whenever Harry brought me along on a mission. I was a risk to you."

Draco turned his head away from his ex-lover. "A risk I was willing to take."

A cool breeze brushed past the two, ruffling Draco's hair. He appeared so majestic and well taken cared for. He wanted to reach out…just this once.

When Draco turned back around, to see if he had inflicted just a fraction of the hurt that Ron had caused him over the past three years, a slightly freckled hand stroked away a few strands of blonde. It lingered at the side of his face before sliding down the graceful neck, thumb caressing a patch of skin below the ear.

He was weak. The years had worn him down. Draco wanted this as much as Ron. He leaned forward and kissed Ron passionately. Nothing too shocking for their relationship was wild, carefree, and passion-filled. Lips caressed the other as tongues dueled and danced.  

Ron broke away, his lungs not used to such activity. It had been a while. "I'm sorry."

"I am too." Draco fixed Ron's worn scarf that had slid down his shoulder. He walked away from Ron, from comfort, from the past that haunted and maimed him each and every day. Ron was on the verge of tears. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was never to see Draco again. Draco was supposed to still be as in love as Ron. Ron was supposed to still be with Draco.

Ron decided to go back to school, go back to the place where he had made the best decision instead of standing in the place where he realized that breaking up with Draco was the biggest mistake he'd ever made.


End file.
